


I've Got a Surprise for you

by SquashLeonhart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashLeonhart/pseuds/SquashLeonhart
Summary: Just some Harry/Tom fluff.





	I've Got a Surprise for you

Stardate 54720.3

It’s been a slow shift on the bridge. No sudden attacks or anomalies on Voyager today. Everyone seemed to be bored, but Harry always appreciated these days. Some days it was nice to just work with everyone without their lives being on the line. Life in the delta quadrant wasn’t easy but it has its charm nonetheless.  


Harry’s shift was about thirty minutes from ending when his cute best friend Tom Paris walked over and leaned against his work station.  


“Hey,” Tom said, “You got any plans for tonight?”  


“Just planned on getting some clarinet practice in.” Harry replied.  


“Okay, well as much fun as playing that noisy stick sounds,” Tom said smugly, “how about you join me on the holodeck tonight?”  


Harry, ignoring the clarinet insult, “Has Captain Proton been summoned for another mission? We only just managed to escape his last death trap.”  


“Not tonight. I got something. . . special planned for us.”  


Harry wondered what the pause was for. Tom seemed as if he was nervous he’d say no.  


“Something special? I’m going to need more details than that. Last time you said that I ended up running for my life through a jungle with the safety protocols malfunctioning.”  


Tom didn’t find this funny as Harry meant it to be.  


“Actually, never mind. It’s not important and you really need the practice.” Tom said, seemingly frustrated.  


“Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, and I had a lot of fun even with the danger. I’ll join you tonight in the holodeck, no questions asked, I promise.” Harry said with a big smile.  


Toms mood immediately changed and he matched Harry’s smile.  


“Great, meet me outside the holodeck an hour after your shift ends. Wear something nice but not too nice.”  


“Okay, I’m intrigued, I’ll be there!” Harry said cheerily.  


Tom beamed a big toothy smile at Harry before twirling around and walking off the bridge. Harry was left feeling happy and slightly anxious for what this night had in store for him. Dress nicely? Tom normally never gives a dress code unless it’s a costume.  


Harry arrived at the holodeck ten minutes early. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue cardigan over it and a pair of khakis that hugged his legs a little tightly. He knew better than to think Tom would be here early or even on time, for that matter, so Harry just waited patiently, growing more enthralled with what Tom had planned.  


Tom always had a way of making anything and everything fun. It was hard to not trust that big goofball because Harry still enjoyed their time together even when things went awry.  


Just as he was thinking this the holodeck doors slid open with Tom in a full suit leaning up against the side of the door.  


Harry was struck with awe, “Whoa, I thought you said not to dress too nicely?”  


“I meant that just for you,” Tom smirked “Couldn’t have you upstaging me in my own theme park.”  


“Theme park?!” Harry exclaimed.  


Tom started to turn and walk into the holodeck and Harry followed along. Tom soon swung around a booth with a rotating metal bar in front of Harry.  


“Tickets, please!” Tom said while stretching his hand out to Harry.  


“Oh, I, ugh, don’t seem to have one.”  


Tom pulled out a ticket from his pocket.  


“Well, grab my hand and you’ll have your ticket to a night of fun and games.”  


Harry was taken back by how suave and charming Tom was being. Why is Tom acting this way? He’s only ever seen him like this when he was wooing women on and off the ship. Harry tried to stop himself from blushing as he grabbed Toms hand with the ticket in it. Tom immediately grabbed tight and pulled Harry through the gate.  


On the other side, Harry could see big rides and little kiosks with food and games set up all over the place. This amusement park was completely deserted, so it would seem him and Tom had the whole place to themselves.  


“C’mon, we’ve got to get moving if we’re going to play all these games before the surprise at the end.” Tom said gleefully.  


“The surprise?! After all this? Oh, I can’t wait to see what you got for me.” Harry said as he made his way toward the first game.  


This stand was your classic pitching game. All you had to do was throw the baseball at the cups and you won a prize. Tom let Harry throw the first ball which went flying about 3 feet from the cups. Tom started looking the other way and pretending he didn’t see it as he slipped Harry another ball. Harry appreciated the pity gesture. He got the next one and Tom grabbed a little teddy bear wearing a command uniform and handed it to Harry.  


Harry was having a great time and the feeling he had for Tom that he had been ignoring were starting to come back. What if they could be more than friends? No, that’s silly to think about, he’s Tom, the guy who couldn’t be pinned down. Still, the thought was nice and it added a little something extra to the evening.  


“Now, aren’t you glad you didn’t play that clarinet tonight?” Tom asked.  


Harry smiled, “Yes this has been a great time, Tom, but are we nearing the surprise?”  


“Patience, Harry, we can’t just rush into these things.”  


Tom always had a flair for the dramatics and he loved to build up anticipation.  


With all this going so well, Harry couldn’t help but notice Tom was growing quieter as the night went on. Did Harry say something? He couldn’t think of anything that could’ve gone wrong tonight, and he was pretty sure Tom hadn’t gotten any bad news lately.  


“Hey, is something on your mind?” Harry had to ask.  


Tom tensed up at this, “What? No. Why do you ask? Are you not having fun?  


“Tom, I’m having a great time, just noticed you seem to be less enthusiastic than you were when this started.”  


“Oh sorry, I’m, ugh, just thinking about the surprise.” Tom looked down.  


Harry was confused, but judged that he shouldn’t pry anymore. He was left to wonder what this surprise was and why Tom started acting so strange.  


After a few more rides and games the boys had a small collection of amusement park goodies ranging from a colorful hat with a fan on it to a stuffed lizard that was the size of Harry and Tom combined. It was getting late and Harry was getting anxious to know what Tom wanted to get out of this night. Tom led him down a narrow path in between some big and colorful bushes.  


“Here we are! The climax of any good night at an amusement park!” Tom sang out as he made a big gesture towards the sky as they turned a corner.  


In front of them was the biggest Ferris wheel Harry had ever seen in his life. It was decorated with colorful lights and smiling animal statues on the sides. There were neon colored benches screwed into place for people to sit on and ride it all the way around. Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and led him in front of the moving seats.  


“Now, just fall back easy into the seat when it comes around. We will then lower the safety bar in front of us and buckle the seat belts. For the safety of the guests, we ask that all patrons keep their hands and feet within the ride at all times.” Tom said in the most computerized voice he could come up with.  


Harry smiled as he rolled his eyes towards the show Tom was putting on for him. They got in position and sat on the bench as it came around. Once he put the bar down, Tom got comfortable and put his arm around Harry as the ride lifted them off the ground. Harry started to internally panic a bit when Tom did this. It felt so nice, as if his arm was meant to be there. So, why had he tensed up at this?  


“Everything alright?” Tom asked.  


“Everything is perfect.” Harry replied as he tried to release some tension from his body.  


Harry could hear the usual music of the Ferris wheel begin to fade out. The music that started to replace it was much more soothing smooth jazz. It was a nice change of pace from the loud horns of the theme park.  


When they got to the top of the ride Harry could see the clear, night sky with the full moon in view right in front of them. At this beautiful sight is right when he heard a loud grinding noise as the ride came to a halt. It would seem they were stuck at the top of the ride and Tom didn’t seem to have programmed ladders to get down.  


Harry groaned, “Not again! I just fixed the bugs in the holodeck last week!”  


“Harry, its fine.” Tom said.  


“Computer end program.” Harry said.  


Tom replied immediately, “Computer, belay that order.”  


“Tom, I have to fix this, the Captain is planning on using it tomorrow.”  


“Harry, it’s not broken. I programmed it to stop here.”  


“Oh.” Harry paused. “Okay, why?”  


Tom took a deep breath. “So, we could. . . talk in front of this beautiful view.”  


Harry was confused. “Talk about what?”  


Tom was a little upset that Harry’s nerves ruined the perfect scene he’d set up but couldn’t help but find his look of confusion so adorable.  


“About us, Harry.”  


“Us, what about-”  


Tom interrupted, “Harry, shhh! Let me speak and you’ll know.”  


Harry sat back in the chair and felt Tom’s arm leave his shoulders.  


“Harry, we’ve been best friends ever since we got stranded out here. Our time together has been great and I would get lost in the Delta quadrant again to make sure it happened. But, I just don’t think I can be just friends with you anymore.”  


Harry was taken back. “What?!”  


“Hey I said let me speak!” Tom said “Now, as I was saying, I can’t just be friends because I want more from us Harry. I’ve had a crush on you since about a month into this mission. I can’t hide it anymore and I want to ask you if you have any feelings for me under the moonlight.”  


How could Harry have been so stupid? This whole night was clearly a date; anyone else would’ve picked up on that. Also, he let his feelings for Tom go hidden for so long when he’s been feeling the same way since the beginning. But, Tom let it go this far too, so it couldn’t have been that obvious. Harry realized then that he was scolding himself for not saying anything sooner when he also wasn’t saying anything now. He should be excited; this is all he wanted, why couldn’t he say anything?  


“Harry, it’s fine if you don’t,” Tom looked down as he spoke, “Just say the word and-”  


Harry grabbed Toms face with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. Tom was shocked, but quickly closed his eyes and settled into the kiss as he put his arms around Harry’s body.  


Harry pulled away slowly “Yes Tom, I like you too.”  


“Well now looks like you’ve been promoted from Ensign Best Friend to Lieutenant Boyfriend!” Tom smirked.  


Just as Harry was about to say he regretted the kiss after that line, both their com badges chimed.  


“I need all senior officers to report to the bridge.” Captain Janeway’s voice called out.  


Harry grabbed both the badges and threw them off the ride.  


“Harry!” Tom exclaimed.  


“What? We waited three years I’m not done kissing you yet.”  


Tom began to blush and pulled Harry close to him. Their second kiss was even better than the first as he caressed Harry’s cheek. He could feel Harry’s hand running down his back and could taste the chap stick on his lips. As much as he didn’t want to stop Tom began to pull back again.  


“Okay I loved how bold you were, it was very hot.” Tom said. “But, I know you’re suppressing a panic attack about disobeying the Captain right now.”  


Harry let out a deep breath. “Thank you, yes I am so let’s run to bridge so she doesn’t find out I did that.”  


Tom smiled. “Computer, end program.”  


The room went back to its normal state and Tom scooped up both the com badges. He put one on him and placed a kiss on Harry as he put his com badge back on him.  


“Duty calls, sweetheart.” Tom smirked.  


Harry blushed as Tom grabbed his hand and led him out of the holodeck.


End file.
